the_blimp_adventurefandomcom-20200214-history
Memes
:Not to be confused with internet culture or dank memes. Memes '''are jokes that the Nova Entertainment Staff make during their free time, there is many memes that they have made within the years. A list of them can be found below along with their history. They steal my achievements They steal my achievements is a meme that was created by Alaxx. '''Description: Probably the first meme that Nova Entertainment has ever created, They steal my achievements is a meme about an autistic kid saying that his achievements were stolen by Xbox Live. The meme first based when Alaxx played it into his microphone with Resistance and since then it's been a popular meme with them. Alaxx means no harm to the autistic kid, he's just been using his quote as a joke. Noah get the water! Noah get the water was a minor joke that Kurtis started around February or later. Description: Noah get the water was a joke started by Kurtis, it first occurred when Alaxx does something wrong and Kurtis says the various quote. It hasn't been said in a long time so it presumably dead. For now... The fucking printer restarted The fucking printer restarted is another minor joke started by Alaxx on August, 2017. Description: The fucking printer restarted started when Alaxx was printing some script of The Blimp Adventure: Remastered. RedFox was singing a Logic song (4AM) and during his singing, Alaxx's printer suddenly restarted and Alaxx said "The fucking printer restarted" which caused RedFox to go into laughter. Like with Noah get the water!, The fucking printer restarted hasn't been said in a while. Sasha Sasha is a person/meme that started while Kurtis and Alaxx were playing Watch Dogs 2. Warning: This may spoil some gameplay of Watch Dogs 2, please stop reading unless you have completed the game. Description: Sasha started when Kurtis and Alaxx were playing on Watch Dogs 2, they were driving towards the cruise ship which appears around the middle of the map. When they got there, a bunch of dead Bratva gang members appeared with nearly all of them being named Sasha. This then began as a joke between Kurtis and Alaxx on where Sasha has a large family all of them being named Sasha. Sasha and many of his family members are now going to appear in The Blimp Adventure: Remastered as background characters and as a possible secondary character. JENUARY! JENUARY! is a meme that was created by RedFox and Resistance. Description: This meme was created by Redfox while he was in a PUBG match with Resistance. It's unknown how it started but Redfox started to say it alot, along with Resistance and then it passed on to Alaxx and Kurtis. Since then, they have been saying it as a joke. Trivia * Sasha is actually both a female and male name, so that could mean that many female and male characters may appear in The Blimp Adventure: Remastered with Sasha in their name. * There is many other memes to be listed but they will be listed when they come into memory. * Julias Jackson (They steal my achievements kid) actually did cheated, he used third party mods to cheat in Recon Armor from Halo which caused the tradition today.